Regret
by Kiki Craft
Summary: Penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat. Tapi aku mungkin masih sanggup bertahan jika tak harus kehilangan dirimu. Aku terlambat menyadari betapa berartinya dirimu. Mengapa saat kau mencintaiku, aku mengabaikanmu? Kini hatimu telah berpaling, dan aku hanya bisa melihatmu bahagia tanpa diriku. Broken Yewook, Kyuwook ( craftyillusion wordpress dan kyuwook palace wordpress )


Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook , Yesung

Summary : Penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat. Tapi aku mungkin masih sanggup bertahan jika tak harus kehilangan dirimu. Aku terlambat menyadari betapa berartinya dirimu. Mengapa saat kau mencintaiku, aku mengabaikanmu? Kini hatimu telah berpaling, dan aku hanya bisa melihatmu bahagia tanpa diriku. Broken Yewook, Kyuwook

Genre : Angst, hurt, Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own them

Warning :Yaoi. Typos dimana- mana. Kemungkinan OOC-ness.

.

.

_DON"T LIKE DON"T READ_

_OKEY ENJOY READING^^_

.

.

.

"**REGRET"**

.

.

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil berjalan dengan senyum manis terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Namja itu merapatkan syal berwarna putih yang dikenakannya dengan tangannya yang bebas , udara dingin kota Seoul bisa membuatnya sakit dan namja manis itu tak ingin membuat ayahnya khawatir. namja itu berjalan penuh percaya diri, tersenyum manis pada karyawan yang menunduk hormat padanya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah putra tunggal Sang Chairman Kim Youngwoon yang berkuasa di perusahaan ini, lebih baik bagi para karyawan perusahaan itu untuk memperlakukan putranya sebaik mungkin bukan?

Ryeowook itu memasuki lift yang didesain dengan begitu elegan, menekan tombol lantai paling atas dan berdoa semoga saja kali ini sang pujaan hati tak terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menerima kehadirannya diruang kerja namja itu.

.

.

Jessica Jung mengalihkan perhatiaannya yang tersita pada setumpuk file diatas meja kerjanya dan menatap kearah namja manis yang berjalan kearahnya.

" Ryeowook-ssi, selamat siang " ucap Jessica sopan.

Menyambut namja manis ini dengan keramahan adalah tugas Jessica sebagai Sekretaris Yesung, tapi berusaha melindungi hati Ryeowook adalah pilihannya sendiri. Namja manis itu begitu polos dan rapuh, rasanya Jessica ingin menangis melihat wajah sendu Ryeowook setiap kali Yesung menolak memakan masakan yang dibawanya. Anak malang, kenapa dia harus menyukai orang yang salah?

"Selamat siang Jessica-ssi " Ryeowook membalas sapa Jessica dengan begitu manis, senyum lembut terkembang diwajah manisnya dan membuatnya terlihat semakin sempurna. " Apa Yesung Hyung sedang sibuk? " lanjut Ryeowook, masih setia dengan senyum manisnya.

Jessica memandang Ryeowook dengan iba dan memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum. " Yesung-ssi sedang sibuk, Ryeowook-ah " balasnya lembut, berhati-hati agar tak melukai perasaan namja manis itu. Tapi Ryeowook tetap terlihat sedih, senyumnya hilang begitu saja saat mendengar jawaban Jessica.

Yesung selalu sibuk dan selalu saja mengabaikan Ryeowook. Mungkin ini salah Ryeowook sendiri yang dengan seenaknya jatuh hati pada namja asing yang diperkenalkan padanya sebagai direktur baru di perusahaan milik ayahnya 7 bulan lalu. Ryeowook begitu menyukai Yesung, namja itu begitu tampan bukan? Ryeowook bahkan melawan keinginan ayahnya yang ingin menikahkannya dengan putra sahabat karibnya demi Yesung. Hanya demi Yesung untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook memutuskan berjuang sendiri dan tak lagi berharap semuanya dibawakan dalam nampan perak kehadapannya.

Kim Youngwoon memang sangat memanjakan Ryeowook dan selalu mengabulkan permintaannya. Ayah yang begitu protektif itu memilih mundur dan sekedar menjadi penonton. Dia ingin melihat sejauh mana anak manisnya berjuang dan jika suatu saat Ryeowook sudah menyerah berusaha mencairkan hati Yesung yang beku, Kangin akan mengirimkan sang pangeran untuk menyelamatkan hatinya yang rapuh .

.

.

" Oh, jadi aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yesung hyung? Tapi ini sudah jam makan siang, aku hanya ingin memberikan bekal buatanku padanya " ucap Ryeowook lemah, wajah manisnya ditundukan dalam kesedihan yang begitu kentara dan senyumnya hilang ditelan awan gelap.

Tapi namja manis itu berusaha terlihat kuat, dengan perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis pada Jessica. Ryeowook menyerahkan bungkusan cantik pada Jessica, mengatakan dengan malu-malu bahwa dia mencoba membuat Cake stroberi dan dia ingin Jessica mencicipinya juga. Namja manis itu lalu menuduk hormat, berpamitan pada Jessica dan melangkah dengan lesu, keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jessica tersenyum sedih melihat Ryeowook, dan memutuskan bahwa dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan hati namja manis itu, " Ryeowook-ssi, " panggil Jessica lembut, membuat Ryeowook berbalik dan menelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. Jessica hanya tersenyum dan memanggil namja itu lagi sebelum meraih telpon didepannya dan menghubungi pimpinan kantor itu dengan ekspresi dingin diwajahnya. Namja bodoh, suatu saat Kim Yesung akan menyesal mengabaikan Ryeowook.

" Yesung-ssi, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda " Jessica berbicara dengan nada dingin, dan mendengarkan penolakan Pimpinannya dengan wajah hampa. Jessica tak peduli, berani sekali Yesung memperlakukan Ryeowook seperti ini.

" Dia memang belum membuat janji, tapi Tuan Kangin pasti tak suka jika dia mendengar bahwa Anda mengabaikan putra kesayangannya, Yesung-ssi " lanjut Jessica tenang, dia memang mendengarkan kalimat penuh penolakan dari Yesung dengan sabar, tapi bukan berarti dia akan menerimanya begitu saja.

Jessica tersenyum puas saat mendengar jawaban Yesung, menutup telponnya dengan senyum yang sama masih terkembang dibibirnya. Jessica menepuk kepala namja mungil dihadapannya dan menyuruhnya mengejar hati Yesung yang masih tersesat dalam labirin kesibukan yang menyita waktu dan perhatiannya.

.

.

"Hyung,," Panggil namja itu lembut, dia menatap Yesung yang duduk dengan kaku dikursinya . " Ryeowook-ah kau tau hyung sedang sibuk bukan? " Tanya namja itu dingin. Ryeowook menatap namja tampan itu dengan senyum lemah diwajahnya, melangkah dengan hati-hati mendekati namja tampan bermata sipit yang mengawasinya dengan tatapan tak suka. "Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan makan siang untuk hyung " ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Ryeowook-ah, sudah berkali-kali hyung bilang. Jangan menggangu hyung saat hyung sibuk. Apa kau tak mengerti permintaan sekecil itu" balas Yesung tajam yang membuat namja itu semakin menunduk ketakutan. Tangan kanan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi memegang kantong berisi kotak bekal untuk Yesung itu kini berusaha disembunyikannya dibalik tubuh mungilnya sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram erat ujung sweater ungu yang dikenakannya, Takut, Ryeowook sangat ketakutan.

Yesung menatap namja mungil itu, dia bukannya tak menyayangi Ryeowook, tentu saja dia mencintai kekasih mungilnya itu. Hanya saja, Ryeowook terlalu sering mengganggunya saat dia bekerja. Yesung punya banyak tanggung jawab dan Ryeowook sangat mengganggu dengan permintaannya yang banyak. Astaga Yesung tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main, apa lagi menemani namja mungil itu makan, pergi ke pesta, berbelanja dan sederet kegiatan bodoh lainnya. Yesung tak punya waktu, titik.

Saat ini Yesung sedang mempersiapkan proyek besar, dan investor untuk proyek ini begitu menuntut kesempurnaan. Dan Yesung bertanggung jawab memastikan semua hal dalam proyek ini berjalan dengan lancar, tak ada yang boleh salah. Dan Ryeowook terlalu mengganggunya.

"Pulanglah Ryeowook-ah. Jika hyung sudah membereskan pekerjaan di kantor, hyung akan menemuimu " ucap Yesung dingin. Ryeowook mengangguk lemah dan berusaha melangkah mendekati Yesung sekali lagi, dia hanya ingin memberikan bekal yang sudah disiapkannya dengan susah payah. "Hyung ini bekal yang,,, " tapi ucapan Ryeowook terhenti saat dia menatap Yesung yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan diatas mejanya dan mengusirnya dengan lambaian tangan yang penuh dengan keacuhan. Kekasihnya selama 5 bulan itu terlihat begitu sibuk, apa Ryeowook sungguh-sungguh menganggu? Tapi dia hanya memikirkan kebaikan Yesung, apa itu juga salah?.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela napas dengan penuh kekecewaan, berbalik dengan lesu dan meninggalkan kantor Yesung. Senyum cerah yang tadi terpatri diwajah Ryeowook saat dia memasuki kantor itu kini tak tersisa sedikitpun dan Jessica hanya bisa menatap kepergian Ryeowook dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

.

.

**#REGRET**

.

.

Awan mendung mulai menjatuhkan titik-titik hujan dan sinar sang mentaripun lenyap dibalik awan tebal, seakan alam ikut merasakan kesedihan yang mengelayuti hati Ryeowook.

Sekali lagi, sekali lagi Ryeowook dikecewakan oleh Yesung. Apa ini saatnya untuk menyerah? Mengapa dia harus berjuang sendirian, mengapa Yesung tak pernah mau berhenti dan sekedar memahami betapa Ryeowook sangat menyayanginya. Rasanya sakit, begitu sakit menyayat hati dan Ryeowook sudah tak sanggup bertahan.

Ryeowook tak bisa menghentikan airmata yang mengalir bebas dari mata caramelnya yang cantik. Ryeowook membiarkan tetesan airmatanya menyatu bersama tetes air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya, berharap air hujan dapat membasuh kesedihannya dan membawa semua sakit ini bersama air hujan itu.

Ryeowook berjalan tak tentu arah, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya, mengabaikan rasa dingin yang kini menderanya tampa ampun, dan membiarkan sweater ungu cantik yang dikenakannya kini terlihat menggelap sewarna langit malam karena beratnya air hujan yang meresapinya. Syal putih yang dililitkan Ryeowook dilehernya pun tak sedikitpun bisa menawarkan setitik kehangatan, semuanya terasa dingin dan menyakitkan persis sama seperti badai emosi yang tengah mengamuk dihatinya.

Seperti Badai yang hanya meninggalkan kehancuran dan kehampaan, rasa sakit ini pun membuat Ryeowook merasa hampa. Ryeowook butuh seseorang untuk menyelamatkan hatinya. Seseorang, siapa saja, Ryeowook sungguh-sungguh butuh sebuah cahaya untuk menuntunnya pulang.

.

.

Ryeowook berhenti berjalan saat dirasakannya sebuah tangan menahan lengannya dengan erat. Namja manis itu berbalik dengan heran dan menatap tak mengerti pada seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi, berkulit pucat dengan rambut coklat ikal yang sedikit berantakan, jas abu-abu gelap mewah yang dikenakan namja itu terlihat dinodai tetes-tetes air hujan yang ditiup angin. Tapi yang paling menonjol adalah mata onyxnya yang begitu indah, mata itu membuat Ryeowook terpaku dalam pesonanya yang menawan.

Namja tampan itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan menyentuh pipi Ryeowook yang dingin, mengelusnya dengan lembut seakan Ryeowook terbuat dari porselen yang rapuh, " Namja manis sepertimu seharusnya tak boleh menangis, lihatlah langit turut menangis melihat kesedihanmu. Uljima, tak ada yang cukup berarti untuk ditangisi oleh Namja manis sepertimu. " ucap Namja tampan itu lembut dengan suara velvetnya yang mengalun lembut .

Namja itu menarik Ryeowook mendekat dan menyembunyikannya dalam pelukannya yang hangat. " Pulanglah bersamaku " pinta namja itu, Ryeowook mendongak menatapnya dan mengerjap bingung, " Aku tak mengenalmu, " balas Ryeowook lirih. Namja mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan terkekeh kecil, " Namaku Cho Kyuhyun dan aku mengenalmu anak manis. Tenanglah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumah Kangin Ahjusi. Aku tak akan menyakitimu, percayalah " .

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk patuh saat mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun dan memilih kembali menengelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Rasa lelah akhirnya membuatnya lemah dan entah bagaimana Kyuhyun dapat membuat Ryeowook merasa tenang dan nyaman. " Kajja, Wookie-ah" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil didahi Ryeowook yang tertutup helaian rambut coklat yang basah.

.

.

**#REGRET**

.

.

Kyuhyun membimbing Ryeowook dengan lembut, mereka menyusuri ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Kim dalam diam. Lengan Kyuhyun yang kokoh melingkar dengan intim disekeliling pinggang rapuh Ryeowook, merapatkan tubuh mungil yang kini tertutupi jas abu-abu yang tadi dikenakan Kyuhyun kesisinya, berharap memberikan sedikit tambahan kehangatan untuk namja mungil itu. Pelayan yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk mereka berjalan dengan cepat mendahului mereka dan berteriak dengan panik memanggil pengasuh Ryeowook, wajah pucat tuan mudanya membuat hati pelayan itu begitu sakit. Apa yang sudah terjadi pada tuan mudanya yang malang, siapa yang sudah begitu tega menyakitinya?

.

Kyuhyun menatap pengasuh Ryeowook yang berjalan cepat kearah mereka dengan wajah khawatir saat menatap keadaan tuan mudanya yang menyedihkan. "Kyuhyun-ssi, apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowookie? " Tanya bibi tua itu dengan panik, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menjawab dengan tenang " Dia hanya tersesat, untung aku segera menemukannya. Bibi Lee bisakah kau menolong Ryeowook, sepertinya dia kelelahan " . "Tentu saja Kyuhyun-ssi, terima kasih karna sudah membawa Ryeowook kembali " balas Bibi Lee lembut sebelum menarik tangan Ryeowook dan membawanya kekamar namja itu.

Ryeowook berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan perlahan, sedikit bersandar pada tubuh renta milik pengasuh yang sudah menjaganya sejak kecil. Dan tanpa sadar Namja manis itu merapatkan Jas milik Kyuhyun ke tubuh mungilnya, Ryeowook berusaha menahan kehangatan yang dirasakannya saat bersama Kyuhyun tetap berada disekelilingnya. Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap kearah Kyuhyun dan sedikit tersentak saat bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan intense. Namja tampan itu memperhatikannya, seakan Ryeowook adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling penting didunia ini. Mata Kyuhyun yang indah menampilkan sejuta emosi yang tak pernah Ryeowook lihat dalam mata namja lainnya. Dan Kyuhyun bahkan tersenyum lembut dan memohon dengan suaranya yang mengalun indah, sebuah permohonan kecil pada Namja mungil itu untuk tersenyum dan kembali membawa warna pada dunia yang mulai gelap.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat ketulusan dimata Kyuhyun dan berjanji dalam hati untuk memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun. Itu bukan hal yang sulit, pada dasarnya semua orang ingin bahagia, begitu juga Ryeowook. Tak ada yang salah dengan keinginannya itu. Sekarang yang perlu dilakukannya adalah melepaskan beban yang membuat hatinya terluka, mungkin inilah saatnya dia menyerah merubah Yesung.

.

.

**#REGRET**

.

.

Malam itu Ryeowook tertidur dengan damai, merasa tenang setelah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Besok, besok semua penderitaan Ryeowook akan berakhir. Besok Ryeowook akan menemui Yesung sekali lagi, bukan untuk memohon agar Yesung membuka hatinya untuknya tapi kali ini dia pergi untuk memutuskan mata rantai yang pasti akan menyeretnya dalam kehancuran. Kali ini Ryeowook pergi bukan untuk berusaha menemukan hati Yesung yang sedang tersesat, kali ini Ryeowook pergi untuk menyelamatkan hatinya sendiri.

.

.

**#REGRET**

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri, melangkah memasuki kantor Yesung dengan langkah pasti. Dia tersemyum saat menerima sapaan karyawan kantor yang sangat mengenalnya, melangkah dengan langkah ringan menuju lift yang akan membawanya menemui Yesung.

Jessica tersenyum melihat Namja manis yang melangkah kearahnya, "Ryeowook-ssi, selamat pagi " sambut Jessica dengan ramah dan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil dan membalas ucapan Jessica dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dan ucapan selamat pagi yang tak kalah ramah. " Apa aku bisa bertemu Yesung Hyung? " Tanya Ryeowook , Jessica menatap Ryeowook dengan penuh sayang dan mengangguk. Jessica tau Yesung baru saja menyelesaikan rapat bersama seluruh jajaran manajer perusahaan dan saat ini dia hanya memeriksa laporan harian yang tak begitu menyita waktu. Yesung tak akan mengabaikan kekasih mungilnya bukan? Jika Ryeowook sudah disini dan Yesung juga memiliki waktu, Yesung tak akan membuatnya sedih dengan mengusirnya pulang bukan? .

Ryeowook tersenyum berterima kasih pada Jessica dan memasuki ruangan kerja Yesung, dan tersenyum lemah melihat Yesung yang sedang serius membaca laporan dari para manajernya. " Hyung,," panggil Ryeowook lembut, Namja manis itu memilih duduk dikursi dihadapan Yesung dan berusaha menarik perhatian Yesung dengan suaranya.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, untuk beberapa saat mengalihkan tatapannya dari tumpukan laporan yang harus dia baca, memandang kekasih mungilnya sekilas sebelum kembali menekuni laporan-laporan itu. "Ryeowook, apa yang kau lakukan disini? " tanya Yesung dingin. Ryeowook tak bergeming dan hanya menyamankan tubuh mungilnya di kursi yang elegan itu dengan santai, " Aku ingin berbicara dengan Hyung" balas Ryeowook tenang. Yesung menggeleng tak percaya, astaga mengapa disaat seperti ini? Tak adakah waktu lain untuk berbicara dengannya? Mengapa Ryeowook memilih saat dimana Yesung begitu sibuk? . " Ryeowook-ah Hyung sedang sibuk " ucap Yesung tegas tanpa melepas matanya dari laporan yang sedang dibacanya. " Ini hanya sebentar Hyung, setelah itu aku tak akan pernah menggangu hyung lagi " ujar Ryeowook lemah.

Dan Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Ryeowook, _' Apa lagi yang diinginkan kekasih mungilnya sekarang? Benar-benar mengganggu ' _pikir Yesung jenuh. Tapi Yesung merasa sulit bernafas, seakan ada sebuah beban berat yang menghimpit dadanya, matanya nyaris tak percaya bahwa Ryeowook baru saja meletakan cincin yang diberikan Yesung sebagai bukti janjinya untuk namja mungil itu, " Ryeowook? " ucap Yesung lemah, manik matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat menatap kekasih mungilnya dengan tak percaya. Apakah kekasih mungilnya memilih menyerah sekarang? Tak bisakah dia menunggu sebentar lagi?

" Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, Hyung " ucap Ryeowook tenang, Yesung tersentak dan berusaha keras menyembunyikan hatinya yang hancur, menatap Namja mungil yang sepertinya sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk meninggalkan Yesung sendirian, " Tak bisakah kau menuggu Hyung sebentar lagi? " Tanya Yesung lemah. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum , meraih tangan Yesung dan mencium jemarinya yang mungil " Aku sudah menunggumu selama ini, bertahan ditengah rasa sakit karna selalu diabaikan, Aku tak akan seanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi. Maafkan aku " ucap Ryeowook lembut.

Yesung mati-matian menahan rasa sakit yang menyayat hatinya, dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai namja mungil itu. Yesung hanya tak punya waktu saat ini, Yesung juga tak pernah menyangka harga yang harus dia bayar adalah kehilangan Ryeowook.

Pandangan Yesung mengabur ditutupi tetesan air mata saat menatap punggung kecil Ryeowook yang berjalan menjauhinya, tangannya menggengam erat cincin cantik yang dikembalikan oleh pemiliknya itu. Yesung tersenyum pahit, rasa asin mendominasi indra pengecapnya. Ya, Yesung menangis. Tentu saja, dia mencintai Ryeowook, bukan? . Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya tanpa namja mungil itu , tanpa kenangan manis akan dirinya? Tanpa sebuah harapan bahwa suatu saat dia bisa hidup bahagia bersama Ryeowook?.

.

.

" _Ryeowook-ssi baru saja terlihat keluar dari ruangan Direktur Kim, Tuan. Sepertinya rencana Anda sukses besar, Jongwoon-ssi sudah menelpon sekretarisnya dan meminta pembatalan atas semua schedulenya hari ini. Jongwoon-ssi beralasan bahwa dia sakit, tapi saya yakin ini karna apa yang baru saja dibicarakan Ryeowook-ssi. Selamat Tuan, Anda berhasil,,, Ne, saya senang bisa membantu Anda . Selamat siang, Tuan "_

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dan mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan orang kepercayaannya yang disusupkannya dalam perusahaan Yesung, memiliki mata-mata dari dalam adalah taktik utama para investor. Dengan begitu mereka bisa mengawasi perusahaan dimana mereka menanamkan uangnya, dan tak ada salahnya jika dia memanfaatkan mata-matanya untuk melakukan sedikit trik baginya bukan?

Sejak awal Kyuhyunlah yang merencanakan semua ini, dialah yang menjadi investor baru di Perusahaan Yesung. Dia juga yang menuntut Yesung melakukan pekerjaan yang memerlukan dedikasi tinggi dan nyaris tanpa waktu istirahat. Semua ini dia lakukan untuk merebut kembali orang yang paling dia cintai.

Kim Ryeowook, hanya dia satu-satunya yang Kyuhyun miliki. Sejak kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan tragis diusianya yang masih belia, Kyuhyun tak punya siapapun kecuali namja kecil berambut coklat yang menawarkan sebuah pelukan hangat yang bisa membuatnya merasa damai. Disaat semua orang sepertinya hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan dari situasi penuh duka ini, hanya Ryeowook dengan senyumnya yang manis dan pelukannya yang menenangkan serta ayahnya yang begitu berwibawa dan penyayang yang masih terlihat tulus dimata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ingin memiliki keluarga seperti mereka dan Kyuhyun ingin cahaya hangat itu bersinar didekatnya. Jadi jangan salahkan Kyuhyun jika dia mengambil langkah seekstrim ini demi Ryeowook. Lagipula ini juga semacam test untuk Yesung dan ternyata bisa dibuktikan bahwa ada hal-hal lain yang lebih penting bagi Ryeowook. Tapi tidak seperti itu bagi Kyuhyun. Bagi Kyuhyun Ryeowook adalah segalanya.

Kyuhyun menyesap wine digelasnya dengan tenang, menatap jam besar disudut ruang tamunya yang mewah. Dia sedang memperhitungkan waktu yang tepat untuk menelpon sang matahari. Aha, sudah 20 menit berlalu. Ini saatnya untuk membuat Ryeowook tenggelam lebih dalam dipelukannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki kafe Mobbit, dengan penuh percaya diri melangkah kearah salah satu meja di kafe tersebut. Namja tampan itu terseyum simpul ketika melihat namja pujaannya memainakan sedotan diminumannya seperti anak kecil. Ryeowook tak pernah berubah, meski sudah 15 tahun berlalu tapi namja itu tetap seimut saat dia berumur 8 tahun, sangat menggemaskan.

"Hey" ucap Kyuhyun lembut, dengan sukses mengalihkan perhatian namja mungil itu kearahnya. Ryeowook mendongak dan menatapnya bingung. Hanya beberapa detik saja dan senyum sumringah tercetak diwajah manisnya. Ah, sang pangeran penyelamat ada disini. Bukankah hari-hari Ryeowook akan jadi semakin indah?.

" Kyuhyun-ssi,,, " ucap namja manis itu ceria sebelum melompat dari tempat duduknya dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, entah bagaimana Ryeowook lupa bahwa mereka baru berkenalan kemarin dan ini adalah tempat umum. Yang terlintas dipikiran Ryeowook adalah dia begitu rindu pada Kyuhyun, yang Ryeowook tau dia sangat ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Dan karna namja itu sekarang ada disini, jangan salahkan Ryeowook yang tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook memang dilahirkan selalu bersikap spontan seperti saat ini, sifat yang sudah membawanya kedalam banyak masalah dan juga kebahagiaan.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil dan membalas pelukan namja mungil itu, dengan lembut mengelus punggungnya yang kecil dan menghirup aroma wangi ditubuh Ryeowook dengan sangat berhati-hati. " Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Wookie-ah " ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

.

.

Kedua namja itu duduk berdampingan disalah satu sofa empuk yang mengisi kafe tersebut. Ryeowook yang sedang menyesap Vanilla latenya menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu menikmati Americano yang tadi dipesannya. Namja mungil itu bergidik saat melihat warna pekat kopi yang diminum Kyuhyun, Ryeowook begitu yakin bahwa minuman itu pasti begitu pahit. "Kyuhyun-ssi, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan mungil milik Ryeowook, " Aku senang kau merasa bahagia karena bisa bertemu lagi denganku. Diingat oleh seorang namja yang begitu manis, rasanya terlalu luar biasa bagiku " balas Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

Dan Ryeowook hanya bisa merona dan menunduk menatap piring cakenya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun yang seakan tak mau lepas dari wajahnya. Tangannya yang bebas digunakannya untuk mengangkat sendok dan memasukan sepotong cake cheese cake itu kedalam mulutnya. Namja mungil itu hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Kyuhyun. Dan Ryeowook begitu sibuk dengan semua usahanya yang percuma itu tanpa menyadari bahwa dia membiarkan namja yang sudah membuat hatinya tak tenang itu terus menggengam tangannya.

.

.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu begitu lama didalam Kafe tersebut hanya dengan menceritakan cerita-cerita lucu tentang masa kecil mereka. Lebih tepatnya Kyuhyunlah yang menceritakan cerita-cerita lucu saat dia bersekolah di London. Kyuhyun begitu berbakat memancing sifat ceria namja mungil itu untuk menampakan diri, Ryeowook yang tadi terlalu sibuk menghindari tatapannya bisa dibuat Kyuhyun menjadi begitu bersemangat dan terus tertawa bahagia. Kini namja mungil itu duduk begitu dekat denganya, tangan mungil dan cantik miliknya pun sudah leluasa menunjukan ekspresinya entah itu dengan memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun menceritakan bagaimana dia mengerjai guru killer diasramanya atau bertepuk tangan kecil saat tertawa bahagia mendengar bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa begitu bodoh dan jatuh kedalam balas dendam sang guru killer. Kini Ryeowook merasa begitu nyaman saat bersama Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun sangat puas dengan hasil yang dia capai.

Bisa melihat senyum itu dari dekat, bisa merasakan cahaya itu bersinar dan memancarkan kehangatan langsung kearah hatinya yang biasanya diselimuti dingin yang menusuk. Bagi Kyuhyun ini nyaris sempurna, yang perlu Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang ada mengikat namja mungil ini dalam pernikahan abadi bersamanya.

.

.

**#Regret**

.

.

Kyuhyun mengantar Ryeowook kerumahnya saat hari mulai gelap, namja tampan itu tak mau mencari gara-gara dengan ayah Ryeowook yang terkenal disiplin dan sangat melindungi Ryeowook. Dia tersenyum kearah namja manis yang ikut menyandungkan lagu yang sedang diputarmya. Hari ini Kyuhyun begitu bahagia, tentu saja ini semua diakibatkan oleh keberadaan namja mungil itu disisi Kyuhyun. Definisi bahagia menurut Kyuhyun itu sangat sederhana, hanya butuh Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari ke pintu penumpang untuk membukakan pintu bagi pujaan hatinya, bersikap seperti gentleman sejati suatu hari akan membawa keuntungan baginya. Tangannya melingkar dipinggang Ryeowook dengan possessive, dan Kyuhyunpun tersenyum puas saat namja mungil itu tak menolak sentuhannya. Kyuhyun mengantarkannya sampai depan pintu, mengetuk pintu rumah kediaman keluarga Kim dan menunggu pelayan membukakan pintu bersama namja mungil itu.

" Masuklah, tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Besok aku akan menjemputmu dan kau harus memenuhi janjimu untuk menemaniku berkeliling Seoul " ucap Kyuhyun pelan tepat ditelinga Ryeowook. Namja itu kini sedang berada di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Kim, dengan santai duduk disofa mewah berwarna putih, tangannya memeluk erat tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Kyuhyun ternyata memiliki banyak bakat terselubung saat sudah menyangkut Ryeowook. Karna hanya dalam waktu tidak lebih dari setengah jam Kyuhyun sudah berhasil merebut sebuah ciuman dari bibir Ryeowook, dan dengan kata-katanya yang manis namja mungil itu kini begitu pasrah dipelukannya.

" Kau sudah mau pulang" Tanya Ryeowook, namja mungil itu mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dari posisinya yang sedang bersandar didada bidang milik Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tak rela jika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sekarang, dia masih ingin mencicipi kebahagian yang dibawa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menunduk dan memberikan kecupan ringan di dahi Ryeowook. Satu ciuman dibibirnya yang manis sebagai tanda cinta dan satu ciuman di dahinya sebagai tanda sayang, tak perlu terlalu memaksa untuk mencicipi terlalu banyak. Cukup hanya untuk membuat Ryeowook mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun untuknya.

" Aku akan menjemputmu besok, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku berjanji akan kembali untukmu " ucap Namja tampan itu dengan penuh kelembutan, Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Ryeowook dan mencium bibir manisnya sekali lagi. Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil tanpa nafsu, Kyuhyun belajar untuk tidak menahan keinginannya memiliki Ryeowook seutuhnya, akan ada waktu baginya untuk menikmati namja manis ini dan saat itu akan segera tiba.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menghabiskan waktu bersama, dari kebun binatang dan taman bermain yang sangat ramai ke pesta-pesta mewah kolega kangin dan Kyuhyun yang anggun, dari restoran mewah bintang lima ke makan malam diatas meja makan di kediaman keluarga Kim, dari bioskop sampai perpustakaan dirumah Kyuhyun yang sangat megah dan penuh koleksi menawan . Mereka nyaris selalu bersama, tak terpisahkan. Mungkin hanya saat Kyuhyun harus rapat atau namja mungil itu harus kuliah dan saat malam telah begitu larutlah baru kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta ini tak bersama. Melihat mereka bersama bisa membawa senyuman pada wajah orang paling keras sekalipun.

Dan Kanginpun merasa bahagia melihat putrinya tak lagi murung dan sedih seperti saat bersama Yesung. Kyuhyun begitu mengerti bagaimana harus memperlakukan putranya yang pemalu. Tak salah bukan jika dulu Kangin memilih Kyuhyun untuk menjaga putra kesayangannya.

" Kyuhyun-ah, kapan kalian akan meresmikan hubungan kalian " tanya Kangin serius, ditatapnya dengan tajam wajah Kyuhyun yang bahkan tak menunjukan sedikitpun kepanikan. Luar biasa, entah namja ini begitu tak kenal takut atau dia sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini atau Kyuhyun adalah kombinasi keduanya? Kangin hanya bisa berharap Kyuhyun serius menjalani hubungan dengan putranya.

Kyuhyun meletakan gelas wine yang ditangannya dan menggunakan tangannya yang telah bebas itu untuk meraih tangan Ryeowook, menggenggam jemari mungil itu dengan penuh sayang sebelum tersenyum pada Kangin. " Aku baru saja memintanya menikahiku kemarin, tapi Ryeowook ingin meminta restu Ahjussi sebelum menjawab lamaranku. Karna Ahjussi sudah bertanya seperti ini. Aku berani mengatakan aku akan melakukannya secepat mungkin. " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tegas dan tanpa getar keraguan di suaranya. Kangin menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kecil, mengangguk menyetujui pada jawaban namja tampan itu sebelum menyuarakan keinginannya, " Bulan ini kalian sebaiknya melaksanakan upacara pertunangan terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu merencanaka pernikahan, biasanya merencanakan pernikahan itu akan cukup lama bukan? dan Kyuhyun-ah panggil aku appa, kau akan menjadi suami Ryeowook. Kau harus belajar memanggilku sebagai ayah " ucap Kangin dengan senyum tulus diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh kearah Kangin sebelum menoleh pada kekasih hatinya yang terlalu sibuk merona disisinya. Kyuhyun mengangkat jemari mungil yang masih digenggamnya dan membawanya ke arah bibirnya. Mengecup punggung tangannya yang halus dan menatap puas kearah wajah Ryeowook yang dirayapi rona merah yang begitu cantik. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun bisa memiliki Ryeowook seutuhnya, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa merenggut namja mungil itu dari pelukannya.

.

.

**#Regret**

.

.

Yesung memasuki Ballroom tempat diadakannya pesta pertunangan Ryeowook dengan lesu. Bagaimana mungkin dia diharapkan untuk tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa bahagia jika harus melihat pujaan hatinya bersanding dengan pria lain. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk Yesung jalani. Sayangnya jika ia tak muncul hari ini, bisa dipastikan Ryeowook pasti merasa sangat kecewa dan Yesung tak ingin itu terjadi lagi, sudah cukup banyak Yesung mengecewakan namja mungil itu tak harus ditambah dengan keegoisannya lagi.

Wine mahal yang diminumnya terasa hambar, matanya terpaku kesatu arah, menatap nanar sebuah sosok mungil berbalut tuxedo putih yang sedang bergelayut mesra di lengan seorang namja lain. Sudah jelas bahwa namja berpostur tinggi itulah tunangan Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum miris melihat bagaimana Ryewook menunduk malu dan nyaris ingin bersembunyi dipelukan tunangannya, senyumnya semakin pahit saat melihat bagaimana namja beruntung itu mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Ryeowook dengan penuh sayang dan berbisik lembut pada pujaan hatinya.

Seharusnya Yesunglah yang berada disana, tepat disisi Ryeowook. Seandainya saja Yesung tak begitu bodoh dan mengabaikan Ryeowook, _seandainya…_ Nah, disinilah masalah Yesung, '_Seandainya'_ dan hanya sebuah kata '_Seandainya' _. Jalannya waktu tak bisa diputar kembali, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat dan sudah tak mungkin bagi Yesung untuk bisa memilik Ryeowook sekali lagi. Tidak setelah dia mengabaikannya begitu saja, tidak setelah dia membuat namja manis itu selalu diliputi awan kesedihan. Tak akan ada kesempatan kedua baginya, dan segalanya tinggal _'Seandainya,,,'. _

Yesung melangkah dengan kaki goyah kearah Ryeowook dan tunangannya, matanya sudah tak dapat melihat dengan jelas segalanya terlihat seperti memiliki kembaran dan cahaya lampu menyakiti kepalanya. Yesung mengulurkan tangannya denga sedikit kasar saat tiba didepan Ryewook, Yesung tak bermaksud jahat hanya saja dia tak memiliki control penuh atas gerak tubuhnya saat ini. Ryeowook menatapnya iba dan menjabat tangannya dengan lembut, Yesung ingin menikmati saat ini walau hanya sebentar. Tapi semuanya berlalu begitu cepat dan dia harus menerima uluran tangan milik tunangan Ryeowook. Yesung tak sanggup mendongak untuk menatap wajah namja itu, dia tak ingin menatap wajah pria yang sudah berhasil merebut pujaan hatinya dan tentu saja dia tak sanggup menantang arus cahaya yang semakin menyakiti kepalannya. Jadi Yesung memilih untuk menunduk hormat pada keduanya dan mengucapkan selamat dengan suara serak. Yesung segera berbalik dan meninggalkan keduanya, ingin sesegera mungkin menjauh dari tempat ini dan melampiaskan sakit hatinya dalam derai airmata yang sudah tak sanggup lagi ia bending. Tapi langkahnya dihentikan sebuah suara. Bukan, sayangnya itu bukan suara merdu dan manis milik Ryeowook tapi sebuah suara lain yang sudah jelas milik tunangan Ryewook . Yesung sekali lagi berbalik dan menatapnya bingung, terlalu sulit bagi Yesung untuk focus. Yesung bisa mendengar namja itu berkata sesuatu tentang perusahaan, investasi dan juga investor. Dan akhirnya Yesung tersentak saat menyadari dimana dia pernah mendengar suara itu, matanya dipincingkannya dan dipaksanya untuk menatap wajah tunangan Ryeowook. Hatinya mencelos saat mendapati bahwa itu wajah yang begitu familier akhir-akhir ini diruang rapat bersamanya. Cho Kyuhyun, seharusnya Yesung membaca surat undangan itu sebelum memutuskan datang kesini dan minum-minum saat tak bisa lagi memnahan sakit di hatinya. Yesung hanya menunduk sekali lagi, berbalik dengan cepat dan memilih segera meninggalkan tempat itu apapun yang terjadi. Samar – samar bisa Yesung dengan bagaimana Namja itu berharap dia bersenang-senang. Oh tentu saja Yesung akan bersenang-senang dihari dimana semua pintu baginya untuk meraih kebahagiaan ditutup dengan kasar didepan matanya. Apakah dia harus mulai tertawa gembira sekarang ?.

.

Ryeowook menatap iba pada punggung Yesung yang mulai menjauh, namja mungil itu bergidik takut saat mendengar tawa keras yang diliputi kesedihan. Ryeowook bergerak mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan ingin bersembunyi disana, dia tak pernah tau keadaan Yesung akan seterpuruk ini. Kyuhyun mengelus punggung tangan milik Ryewook dengan ibu jarinya, berharap mengantarkan ketenangan pada jiwa namja mungil itu. Dan dia tersenyum puas saat Ryeowook semakin merapat kearahnya, lengan kirinya yang kokoh melingkar possessive di pinggang ramping milik Ryeowook.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan segalanya yang dia inginkan, pada akhirnya dia tak harus sperti Yesung yang kehilangan segalanya yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Kesalahan Yesung adalah mengabaikan semuanya dan menyesal saat semuanya sudah terlambat, kelebihannya adalah berusaha walau segalanya nyaris tak mungkin. Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin menyesal, karena penyesalan hanya datang saat semuanya sudah berakhir, saat pertandingan tlah usai dan tak ada cara untuk membuatmu merubah keadaan. Kyuhyun tak ingin menyesal karna tak bisa memiliki Ryeowook. Ryeowook berhak mendapatkan lebih daripada sekedar sebuah penyesalan, Ryeowook pantas mendapatkan sebuah perjuangan keras. Tepat seperti cinta Kyuhyun untuknya.

.

**#The End**

.

.

Annyeong #Melambai Ala MissHawaii

Maafkanlah author yang update setiap tahun kabisat #Bow

Lama ya? Happy endingnya bakalan dilanjutin kok, tapi tunggu aku abis ujian dulu yah,,,

FF ini didedikasikan untuk My KWS GIRLSS grup : Miku unnie, Mia Unnie, My Mommy Widya, My Baby Vebry, Uswa, nurul, mentari, Duo H yang super gokil Harty unnie dan Hyeri unni, Mie2 Ramyeon unni, eppi unni, opphy unni #Wink , Echa unnie, Annda unnie, Dewi unnie, Aii-chan, dan tentu saja Every Precious KWS,,, Love you all #Muachh #FlyingKiss

Follow me at " /redpurplewine" I would love to talk to you girls and boys (if there any ) ,, sampai jumpa lagi saat aku terinspirasi (Read : mengikuti siklus perputaran bumi terhadap matahari ) #Plak .

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir, Review please ^^ …

Yours always,

Kiki Craft


End file.
